That XX
by LovaRoon
Summary: Kau terlalu mahal untuk disentuh, kau terlalu mahal untuk di cintai. Tapi, apakah kau tau? Aku pantas memilikimu karena aku mempunyai cinta yang tak ternilai. Terinspirasi dari lagu GD 'That XX/Oneshoot.


**Descliamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menghampiri pada sebuah mobil yang menjadi sandaran kepada pemuda berambut pirang yang menunggunya sedari tadi. Senyum cerah terukir jelas di wajah keduanya. Hinata mempercepat langkahnya. Dress putih tulangnya yang kontras dengan warna kulit pucatnya mengalun lemah seiring tubuhnya bergerak. Dia memeluk pemuda itu. Tawa bahagia keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Pemuda itu membalas pelukannya, membelai rambutnya lembut.

''Apa sudah lama?'' suaranya sangat lembut.

''Tidak''

Mereka memasuki mobil itu, dan pergi meninggalkan jalanan yang sepi.

Sementara itu, sosok pemuda menatap kesal pemandangan yang ada di luar sana. Setelah puas mengintip kejadian itu dari jendela rumahnya, dia beranjak dari tempatnya untuk membaringkan diri ke tempat tidur yang saat ini tidak memberikan kenyamanan untuknya.

Kejadian tadi masih terbayang-bayang di pikirannya. Bagaimana dia tersenyum untuknya? Bagaimana dia memeluknya? Bagaimana dia tertawa dengannya?. Bahkan kejadian yang lalu datang menghampirinya. Kejadian yang hampir sama dengan yang ia lihat tadi.

Dia sangat kesal. Sangat marah pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk gadis itu. Dia merasa sangat bodoh, karena harus berbohong demi kebahagiaannya, kebahagiaan yang semu, yang akan membuatnya sakit di waktu mendatang.

''Sampai kapan kau akan tersakiti seperti ini, Hinata?''

Matanya terpejam.

''Maafkan aku''

.

.

.

Hinata mulai memakan bekal makan siangnya di kelas. Dengan hati yang bahagia ia memakan bekalnya dengan lahap. Bersamaan dengan itu Tenten datang dengan terburu-buru ke arahnya.

''Hinata! Kau jalan lagi dengan Naruto?''

''Iya''

''Hinata kan sudah kubilang dia tidak mencintaimu''

''Dia mencintaiku Tenten''

''Tapi-''

''Aku sudah kenyang, _jaa _!''

Hinata berjalan keluar kelas, meninggalkan bekal makan siangnya yang masih penuh. Tenten menatap kepergian Hinata dengan sedih. Dia menghela nafas.

''Kenapa kau keras kepala Hinata''

.

.

.

Pemuda pirang itu terus menunggu kehadiran gadis itu. Dia sangat bahagia hari ini. Dia meminum _wine _-nya, dia memperhatikan jam sekali lagi.

07.20 pm

Dia memperhatikan jarinya yang terdapat sebuah cincin. Dia tersenyum kecut. Dia melepaskan cincin yang sedari tadi menyiksanya lalu membuangnya. Cincin pemberian gadis yang selalu mengejarnya.

Tepat saat itu terdengar suara bel. Dia semakin mengembangkan senyumnya.

''Naruto?''

Dia memeluk gadis itu dengan mesra.

''Apa sudah lama?''

''Tidak. Aku mencintaimu''

''Aku juga''

_._

_._

_._

Hinata terus membicarakan pemuda brengsek itu. Matanya berbinar dan wajahnya bahagia. Aku senang melihatnya bahagia tapi, aku tidak rela jika dia tersakiti.

''Kemarin aku melihatnya bersama perempuan lain''

Raut wajahnya seketika berubah. Wajahnya yang sebelumnya memancarkan kebahagiaan hilang. Alis wajahnya bertaut menatapku heran.

''Naruto tidak mungkin seperti itu, mungkin yang kau lihat hanya orang lain''

Maafkan aku.

''Yah, mungkin yang kulihat hanya orang lain''

Karena telah membohongimu.

Aku merasa benar-benar bodoh sekarang.

Aku membencimu yang tidak pernah sadar akan perasaanku, aku muak dengan semua penantian ini. Kumohon tinggalkan dia. Dia yang telah menyakitimu. Apa kurangku? Apa kurangku dari si brengsek itu? Dia bahkan tidak menawarkan kenyamanan padamu, dia hanya menawarkan kebahagiaan hampa padamu. Bahkan teman-temanmu telah mengenalnya dengan baik. Dia brengsek! Dia brengsek Hinata! Kenapa kau keras kepala?

Aku berjalan menghampirinya yang sedari tadi terus mengucapkan nama si brengsek itu. Aku mendekatkan wajahku dengann wajahnya, lalu mengecup bibirnya. Aku yakin dia terkejut. Aku harap bibir ini belum pernah di sentuh si brengsek itu. Dia tidak pantas denganmu yang polos ini. Aku melepaskannya, dia menatapku penuh tanya.

Dia pergi, tanpa meninggalkan satu patah kata pun.

Aku menatap kepergiaannya.

Aku harap dia tidak mebenciku.

.

.

.

Aku melihatmu di belai olehnya. Apakah kau tau? Wajahnya sama sekali tidak memancarkan kebahagiaan. Aku yakin dia memikirkan perempuan lain, gadis berambut pink yang pernah kulihat beberapa hari yang lalu. Apakah kau tau? Betapa bahagiannya dia bersama gadis itu? Aku bersyukur karena kau tidak membenciku. Tapi aku merasa bersalah. Kumohon jangan siksa aku dengan perasaan ini!

Mobil mewah, restoran mewah pantas untukmu tapi si brengsek itu tidak pantas untukmu. Kau terlalu mahal untuk di sentuh, kau terlalu mahal untuk di cintai. Tapi apakah kau tau? Aku dapat membayar segalanya, aku pantas memilikimu, karena aku mempunyai cinta yang tak ternilai untukmu.

Tapi aku yakin, kau akan jatuh ketanganku setelah kau melihat segalanya. Melihat bualan cinta palsu yang dia berikan. Tapi aku berharap kau tidak membenciku yang sudah berbohong ini. Aku tidak mau kau terluka, aku ingin kau yang menyadari betapa bodohnya kau. Dan aku yakin hal itu pasti akan terjadi, kau akan mengetahuinya suatu saat nanti. Aku akan terus menantimu, menanti penantian yang menyiksa ini...

.

.

.

**The End**

Oneshoot pertama! fict ini terinspirasi dari lagu G-dragon yang That xx. Sumpah lagunya enak bgt! Bikin galau!

Review!


End file.
